Darth Abercus
Darth Abercus (Also known as Abe and formerly known as Darth Andeddu and Darth Avalon, and Ava) is a Maruader in the Sith Empire. He is known for his humorous personality and strange remarks. Abercus This is Abercus's story so far... Recruitment into ~Sith Empire~ Darth Abercus's real name is Yacov Alrack and his two brothers, Devereaux and Gharius, were born on the planet Concord Dawn. They were taken in by the Jedi as Jedi Younglings when they were just little toddlers. They trained in the temple for two years and then the Sith Empire raided the Temple. The battle that took place was truely epic. The Dark Lord of the Empire, Aphotic, ordered Darth Incarceron and another Sith to find the Younglings and kill them. Incarceron and the Sith found them, and it seemed Abercus was going to be the first to die. However, Incarceron sensed the power inside him, and spared his life. He also spared his brothers too, thinking they had as much power as Abercus (but they actually sucked). So he grabbed Abercus and Devereaux while the other Sith tied the other younglings up and set a detonater up in the middle of the room. Then the Sith grabbed Gharius, and just as they were leaving, A blue jedi Twi'lek (Wafez) and three other Jedi burst into the room. The Twi'lek shouted and used a heavy force wave against them. Incarceron fell backward and let go of the two Younglings, however Abercus fell next to him, where as Devereaux fell towards the edge of the window and hit his head, and was knocked unconcious. The other Sith and Gharius were knocked out the window itself, and fell down into the depths of Coruscant (supposedly). The Jedi were horrified at seeing Gharius flunged through the window and ran towards it. However the Twi'lek advanced on Incarceron, who quickly grabbed Abercus and dashed out of the room, leaving Devereaux with the Jedi. After that the raid lasted a while longer, and the Sith eventually retreated (they actually just got tired of fighting in the battle). Abercus was brought with them and was trained at Malachor V by many people, never having a true master. Training on Rattatak After being recruited into ~Sith Empire~, Abercus was constantly trained at Rattatak, and practiced dueling on Rhen Var. Things were going good for Abercus, and he was no longer a Youngling. Abercus had joined the Empire just as things were ending with NSO, a clan fighting against the Empire, and got to witnessed the destruction of NSO. However, things soon changed for Abercus when old friends from his past returned to change his destiny. Duel with Bahner Veteg Soon after, Darth Vader left ~Sith Empire~ and created CIS, a clan made to fight the Empire. Two other clans became allies with CIS, they were called M&R and Darkmoon. Then a man named, Bahner Veteg, started speaking with M&R and Dacoda, and became good friends with them. He then tried to convince ~Sith Empire~ to have peace with the two clans, to which he failed. Abercus knew Bahner personally, and when he found out about his actions, he became furious and went to the planet Kashyyk, where Bahner was rumored to be hiding. There, Abercus and Bahner engaged in an Aggrath, in which the wookies attempted to help Bahner. However, their efforts were in vain as Abercus set fire to the village. Abercus managed to quickly escape the flaming village, but Bahner and the Wookies had more difficulty. It is unknown whether Bahner or any of the Wookies survived, but Bahner has not been heard from since the incident. Darkwing's Attack Following Bahner's supposed death, another man named Darkwing became very angry due to Bahner's death. Darkwing is Abercus's Arch Enemy not only in the Universe of Star Wars, but in other ones too. It is not known for sure, but it was possible that Bahner was a high ranking member of a new clan in it's forming stages. The name of this clan was DJC. What happened to the members of DJC is a mystery, but Darkwing most likely took the name of this clan and used it to create his own. DJR (Dark Jedi Rebellion), Darkwing's clan that he used to fight the Empire. DJR only had a number of 8 members though, making Darkwing seem very pathetic. For a while, DJR and ~Sith Empire~ battled each other, until Darkwing made "peace" in order to keep ~Sith Empire~ off his back so he could prepare for the true war. Darkwing's War Darkwing managed to recruit a couple clans to his cause. Darkmoon, M&R, TDC, NO, and possibely Sith Entity. However, the Empire's spies eventually learned of Darkwing's plans, and The Galactic Civil War II had begun. Darkwing was not prepared for the war, and suddenly, all of his allies crumbled around him. Darkmoon and M&R had been inactive during the time, and TDC's presence was unknown, and still is. NO was nearly destroyed by TKD, leaving NO with only two members. Darkwing had no choice but to surrender, which he did. However, Abercus was not satisfied, and he travelled to the Temple of the Dark Jedi, where he had a short duel with Darkwing, before they both accidentally entered an achient holocron. This holocron transported the two to the Void, the place where all dead warriors reside. There the two had an epic battle, but eventually Abercus managed to pierce Darkwing in the lower chest area, and then kick his body off of the platform they were dueling on. Darkwing's body then fell into the Void and Abercus was teleported back to the Temple, the Winner of the Duel in the Void. Continuing on Abercus then continued on in the ~Sith Empire~, and although he has proved that he is Lord worthy in many ways, he hasn't proved it in his dueling skills. He does usually dominate against a normal player, but he has yet to become skilled enough to fight his own members. He sadly lost the ability to join his fellow Sith on the Server for a long time, but regained that ability on April 15th. He still continues his work in the Empire, and tries to fight along side his Sith allies whenever he can. Since the Duel in the Void, Abercus has witnessed the Execution of Darth Revan, has watched Aphotic leave the Empire...and then return a week later, and he has been nominated to be a Dark Council member. Although DJR is neutral with ~Sith Empire~, Abercus craves the day the Empire finally destroys DJR, forever...... Abercus then changed his name to Andeddu. Andeddu craves DJR's destruction as well, but is now more focused on the future of the Galazy, as DJR is now the past. The Two Apprentices of Two Sides Although Andeddu is still a Maruader, he decided to take two apprentices. His first being his brother, a Jedi Knight named Devereaux. He trains him even though he is a Jedi, as he wants his brother to be as skilled as possible, for he will need it. His second apprentice is Darth Khanark, a Zabrak who is close friends with Andeddu. He is training them both very well, but is having much difficulty with Devereaux. Everytime Andeddu trains Devereaux, he tries to turn him to the Dark Side. Sadly, Devereaux is not so easily persuaded. After this, he changed his name to Darth Avalon, as most members weren't fond of the name Andeddu. Training the Two Apprentices Khanark is Avalon's Protege, where as Devereaux is just a Temporary apprentice. Devereaux has been receiving more training though due to being brothers with Avalon, but Khanark is still progressing. Avalon has a mod known as the Dark Times that is mostly based on the game, The Force Unleashed. In the Mod, there is a mode that allows the player to fight off a wave of enemies. On Felucia, Khanark played this and had to fight off Empiral Troopers and Young Rancors, while protecting Bail Organa. Devereaux has been getting similar training as Khanark, except sometimes Avalon has Devereaux play on the E.A sever as training practice. Imperial Army and Medal of Honor Sometime later, Avalon joined the Imperial Army followed by the end of the Hidden War (the Conflict with Hidden Slayer). Upon the ~Sith Empire~'s Victory, Avalon was presented with a Medal of Honor for his services in the Hidden War, along with Darth Vandrall, Darth Quigz, and Darth Chirkyat. The Downfall of DJR Darkwing was convinced to stop his conflict with SE again, but around a month later, Darkwing was aroused again and the war turned back on. This time though, Darkwing was more interested in ruining Avalon's reputation in SE, and getting him kicked out of the clan. After a while, some of the members realized that Darkwing knew things about SE that he wouldn't normally have known. This led to Avalon discovering that Darkwing had stolen information from Avalon that he had wrote down. Avalon was temporarily exiled from SE for this. Avalon stole back the written info later that day, which caused the Dark Rebel's to attack Avalon's house. The members of DJR defended Avalon from the Dark Rebels not on Darkwing's order, while Darkwing spoke with the Emperor. Darkwing had been so happy with his success of ridding Avalon from SE that he had become drunk, and when Avalon stole the written info back, he had become angry and asked the Dark Rebels to attack Avalon. The attackers ultimately overpowered Avalon and DJR, but Avalon's normal friends unexpectedly arrived and managed to shoot down nearly all the Dark Rebels, the rest quickly fled. Avalon then managed to kill the leader. Darkwing was still drunk when he was talking with the Emperor, and because of this he tried to shoot Avalon from his window, but missed. After the fight ended, Zeneren and Exar were confirmed to be dead, while Entwine was seriously injured. Darkwing then went into hiding after failing to kill Avalon. The effects of his drunkness wore off eventually, and he regretted everything. A week later, Avalon and his friends found Darkwing, and he was brought to Avalon's house, where he is currently staying because his house... well he blew it up before he left (Mega Derp). But after a month or two, Darkwing left Avalon's home, and was never seen again. After that event was over, DJR became allies with SE. The day that DJR ended is known as "The Day of Darkness" as it was the end of the last enemy clan since the beggining of the Hidden War. The name of the fight is called "The Dark Rumble". The Rise and Fall of Darth Avalon After DJR's Downfall, Avalon received dissaproval from many SE members. Avalon did manage to finally pass his Lord Trials, but continued to anger members of SE SEas they did the same to him. At the same time, Avalon's real life continued to grow negatively and this caused him to respond to the member's anger with a aggitated and angry tone. Avalon also was depressed about the loss of so many people in his life. Long Leave Avalon eventually succumbed to his rogue emotions. He told Emperor Syniclus, Dark Lord Aphotic, and Darth Raucous that he was leaving SE. He was striped of ranking and became a Acolyte. He then changed his mind and decided to just take a short vacation, however this vacation turned permanent, and Avalon did not return. Return of Darth Abercus 5 months later, Yacov (his orginial name) desired to return, but his two other soul forms, Avalon and Andeddu, did not want to return. However, Abercus, his other soul form also desired returning. Andeddu feared SE, and thought that if he returned, he would be killed. Avalon, however, wanted nothing to do with SE, and the two refused Abercus's requests to return. The three souls battled each other inside the Void. Andeddu was the first to perish, getting stabbed by Abercus through the chest, while at the same time Avalon stabbed him in the back. Andeddu's body collapsed on the floor and evaporated, destroying Yacov's fear soul, since Andeddu simbalized Yacov's fear. Abercus and Avalon then dueled for what seemed like an eternity, but finally, Abercus managed to miracously use a force illusion and trick Avalon. Abercus then stabbed Avalon in the back and slammed his body onto the ground. Avalon died, and his body evaporated, destroying Yacov's anger soul, since Avalon represented his anger. Abercus was obsorbing the souls, making him more powerful. Unlike Avalon and Andeddu, he would be able to control the powers of fear and anger. Although the two corrupt souls were gone, Yacov still felt uncleansed. In the Void, Darkwing amerged, his ghost seeking revenge. Abercus was more powerful though, and Darkwing was not able to defeat Abercus, not even in his ghost state. Darkwing's soul was destroyed, but Abercus rejected obsorbing it, for he knew that if he obsorbed it, he would destroy everything that mattered to him, just as Darkwing had. Abercus, became the main, and only soul of Yacov, and Yacov rejoined SE as ~Darth Abercus~. The Sith had been reborn. Continuing in Training/ Advance to Saber Abercus continued training, his master, Darth Paradox, guiding him along the way. Abercus faced many challenges during his training, but he was always able to rise over them. He gained the rank of Saber, the most powerful of Sith Apprentices, whom were preparing for their Lord Trials soon. Eventually, he would fufill his destiny, and become the Sith Lord he always wanted to be... but he seeked more than just achieving the rank of Lord. He wanted to help lead this Empire, he wanted to help rule this Empire. He seeked a seat, on the Dark Council, one he was determined to get no matter the cost. Final Goodbye After a couple of months, Abercus decided to once again leave ~Sith Empire~, this time it would be permanent. He no longer wanted to be there, and decided to go & venture elsewhere. Abercus left something behind though for ~Sith Empire~, something he had left- on purpose. Personality When Abercus first joined the Empire, he was very immature and annoying. Since then he has matured a large amount and is a fun, humuorous, brotastic member of the Empire. Although, he does know when to be serious though, and combines his seriousness and humor to create a mixture of both that has helped to become a unique member of the Empire. Andeddu, however, is a even more Mature version of Abercus, but still contains some of the humor he has. Andeddu is set on achieving great things, and becoming a very helpful part of the Empire, or at least, gaining a helpful part. Avalon however, is a more aggitated, easily angered, argumenative, and less humorous version of Abercus. Avalon is more defensive and seeks to start over and erase his past in SE, which due to his new personality, has absolutely not worked. Powers and Abilities Abercus is well equipped in the ability of Deception and Manipulation. Abercus used this well back when he played different games and battled with Darkwing in those games too. He has not used this ability in SWBF2 yet though. Andeddu/Avalon is a great spy, and usually tricks people into thinking he is there ally. He has already done this with a number of people in SWBF2, and it has caused Ravage to praise him and call him "A Master Spy, Destined to become a Top leader someday & Command Respect". Upon Andeddu/Avalon's arrival, this judgement drastically changed though. Appearance Abercus's appearance is very similar to that Anakin Skywalker's, except his look is different from Anakin's Darker look (like how Anakin's eyes are all dark around them after he becomes evil, that isn't like Abercus, Abercus just has it under his eyes because he doesn't get enough sleep >.<). Andeddu/Avalon's appearance is of a Red Twi'lek, who sometimes wearing an Oxygen Mask. He normally wears a Black Cloak, but when he is in battle, he is wearing a Red and Yellow Robe and usually the Mask. Apprentices/ Masters Avalon is currently training his brother Devereaux, a Jedi, as a temporary apprentice. His possible protege is Darth Khanark. Abercus has trained TheDocter and Blaiz before, but they were not his apprentices. His current Master is Darth Plaguies the Wise, who is mostly inactive thus he never trained with him. Most Notable Duels Darth Abercus vs Bahner Veteg, Darth Abercus vs Darkwing, Darth Avalon vs Dark Lord Barro Other Names Abe, Aber, Ab, Beardy, Lincoln, Blaze, Blaze Ashblood, orangesponge Trivia - Darth Abercus's brothers, Devereaux and Gharius, are actual players in the game. Devereaux is a member of E.A, and Gharius is a normal player, but doesn't play often. - Abercus loves Yavin 4 due to it's jungle and anchient temples, and usually metitates there. - He usually likes to visit Mygeeto when not at Rhen Var or Rattatak, usually to train, but does not go often. - Abercus trains on Mustafar as well, and it is usually third planet he trains on the most. -Avalon loves Methlyn's battleground. -Abercus changed his name to Andeddu, a name that belongs to a real Sith from EU. He liked the name very much, but his fellow Sith did not, so he changed it to Avalon. -When not playing SWBF2, he enjoys playing Assassin's Creed 3 and Garry's Mod. Quotes - "Remember my words, Remember them whenever you look at those you thought were your friends" - "The power of the dark side is a illness no true Sith would want to be cured of." - "You can't escape from who you truely are, you must accept it, then embrace it, it's what gives us our strengh and our source of power." Abercus Abercus Category:Twi'leks Category:Sith Agent Category:Full History